


【EC／PWP】第一战后（原著设定）

by Miaojijiji



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaojijiji/pseuds/Miaojijiji
Summary: Summary：万磁王艾瑞克和X教授查尔斯总是为了变种人问题争论不休。但除此之外，他们只是一对普通的情侣，并乐忠于在性事方面做出更多的探索。
Relationships: EC - Relationship, Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier





	1. Chapter 1

背景：古巴的海滩上，看着因自己而受伤的查尔斯，艾瑞克选择了留下。万幸的是查尔斯失去知觉的腿在治疗下慢慢恢复如初，学院的建设也走上了正轨，更重要的是，他们虽常常争吵不休，但仍然陪伴在彼此身边。

第一辆车（长期禁欲的饥渴/乳首play/限制高潮/dirty talk）

当艾瑞克再一次看着查尔斯天生红润光泽的嘴唇便联想到那只嘴吞吐自己性器，双唇磨得越发猩红的场景时，他意识到不能再这样下去了。

他们从古巴回来已经快三个月了，查尔斯也在一个月之前彻底摆脱了轮椅，开始在学院的每一个需要他的角落奔走。他总是很忙，忙着建设泽维尔天才学院，忙着从全国甚至全世界找到那些变种人孩子们，忙着教导他们。

相比之下艾瑞克就很闲适了，除了像曾经那样两人一起奔走寻找变种人的外出以外，他就几乎没什么工作了。毕竟他对学院的建设并没有什么热情，并且由于他在古巴差一点就彻底反水的行为，汉克他们对他也不冷不热，更不会找他帮什么忙。

于是艾瑞克就这么闲下来了。当然这并没有什么不好。不好的地方在于，他的爱人——查尔斯太忙了。

忙到没有时间和他度过刺激的夜晚，或是下午，或是早上——无所谓，重点就是，面对每天回来后匆匆洗个澡就累得昏睡过去的爱人，艾瑞克也实在不好强求。

但这一切真的令人无法忍耐，例行会议时看着查尔斯的上下闭合的嘴唇，艾瑞克就难以自持地想象着这只嘴卖力地为他服务的场面；查尔斯在室内过于燥热的空气中脱下外套，穿着白色衬衫踱步，艾瑞克脑海中就出现了他把这个骄傲的富家子弟摁在落地玻璃上，脱下他的衣物只剩一件白衬衫，狠狠地在他股间抽插，逼的查尔斯发出动情又羞耻的浪叫的场面；或是看到查尔斯给变种人孩子们讲课时，忍不住想要悄悄操控金属进入他的体内，如同最猛烈的跳蛋那样震颤，欣赏查尔斯夹紧颤抖着的双腿，努力收缩着后穴不让水流出来打湿丝绒椅垫，用带着喘息的声音磕磕绊绊地给学生们讲解基因变异的原理……

但只是幻想，并且随着禁欲时间的延长，幻想越发大胆放荡，最终在一个夜晚炸开。

忙碌了一天的查尔斯敷衍地洗了个澡，只想快点躺到那张大床上去，在艾瑞克令人心安的气息中沉沉睡去。

他走进了卧室，那里却没有艾瑞克的身影。查尔斯爬上床，正四处张望着，艾瑞克拿着一瓶什么东西走了进来。

“艾瑞克，你还没睡吗……”说着打了个哈欠，“你拿的是什么东西？”

“身体乳。”艾瑞克面不改色地回答。

他确实没什么好羞愧的，忽略掉他脑内的一些大胆的想法之外，这确实只是一瓶平淡无奇的身体乳。

“嗯？”查尔斯哼哼着作答，他已经困了。

“你每次洗完澡都直接睡觉，不考虑做点保养什么的？”

“这可不像你啊，你有这么讲究的吗。”查尔斯笑了。

“我不讲究，但我们的小教授怎么能放任皮肤干燥粗糙？”艾瑞克说着也爬上了床，坐在躺着的查尔斯旁边，不由分说便挤出了不少乳液，抹上了查尔斯的身体。

最开始是浴袍大敞的胸口处，再慢慢抹匀，滑到查尔斯的脖子上。像是按摩一样的手法让小教授十分受用，闭着眼睛享受着爱人的抚摸，所以当艾瑞克解开他浴袍的腰带，露出他赤裸的身体时，查尔斯也没有阻拦。

艾瑞克又挤了一些体乳，这次是在腹部附近，他的手比起从小养尊处优的查尔斯的皮肤来说粗糙不少，但配合着滑腻的乳液，反而令人舒畅。艾瑞克的手若有若无地刮过查尔斯下体的耻毛，给下体带去微妙的刺激，查尔斯觉得自己有些兴奋了，但脑内的困意还是支配着他，他还是闭着眼睛。

抹完了腹部，查尔斯已经昏昏欲睡了，艾瑞克的按摩服务让他很受用，所以他没有注意到艾瑞克俯身贴近他，用手指将新挤出的乳液“点”在了他的乳尖上。

冰凉的触感刺激着敏感的乳首，令查尔斯一个激灵醒了过来，身体反射性地弹起，却被有些粗暴地按了下去。

“别乱动，查尔斯，还没抹完。”艾瑞克面色如常，甚至可以说带着一丝愉悦的微笑。

“艾瑞克——亲爱的，我不想……我累了，我想睡觉。”

“是啊，这三个月你每天晚上都是这么说的。”

“我……”这是事实，确实如此。

“那就不要乱动，也不要睡着，我会让你哭着求我操你的。”艾瑞克轻笑，“还是说你只有被绑起来才能乖一点？”

感受到铁质的床架开始微微扭曲，查尔斯一下子服了软，“别绑起来，不要那样。”

“好的，这次不绑。”艾瑞克轻吻着查尔斯的眼角，感受到他的眼睫毛在脸上颤抖地划出痕迹，手下也继续起了刚才的工作。他将手中的体乳全都抹在刚才右边的乳首上，用手指打着转在乳晕抹开，一圈一圈接近着中间敏感的那一点。

查尔斯浑身战栗，他微微弓起背，像是把胸部往艾瑞克手中送一样。他的乳尖已经硬了，立在那里，周围是艾瑞克的手指磨人地推开滑腻的液体，但就是不往中间来。

“唔……艾瑞克……”查尔斯叫着对方的名字，发出火热的气音催促着艾瑞克，“也……摸摸中间……那里……”

“也不知道刚才嚷着要睡觉的是谁，真的是这个小骚货吗？”

查尔斯气恼地扭过头，身体却还遵从着刚才艾瑞克的指示——不要动，在这种事上，他乐意为之，乐意被征服，享受着被掌捆的感觉。

“好孩子。”艾瑞克很满意查尔斯的样子。于是他抬起手指，然后从正上方缓缓落下，轻轻落在那颗发硬的乳珠上。

“嗯——”

突如其来的刺激带来了大幅的快感，查尔斯浑身颤抖，不知何时勃起的性器流出几滴液体，他难耐地夹紧了双腿，只想要更多的爱抚。

艾瑞克却仿佛故意对此视而不见，单手揉捏着查尔斯右侧的乳珠，使它发硬甚至发疼。另一只手则撑在身下难耐地扭动的人身侧，炽热的呼吸撒在查尔斯皮肤上。

“艾瑞克……”只被玩弄乳首的感觉既羞耻又令人欲求不满，更何况只是一边，另一边被可怜兮兮地冷落。快感让查尔斯一阵阵发晕，他想射出来，但不依靠外物刺激就高潮并不容易，他快难受哭了。

好在艾瑞克也玩够了，俯身随意舔舐了几下似乎有些玩弄过头的乳尖，伸手下去握住了查尔斯的性器，引来身下人呼吸一滞，他快速地撸动起来，指尖有些粗暴地刺激铃口，没几下查尔斯就哭叫着射了他一手。

趁查尔斯还在高潮的余韵中喘息，艾瑞克将他翻身趴在床上，又拉起他的腰强迫他双腿跪起，脆弱的穴口暴露在外。查尔斯企图向前爬逃开他的掌控，又被捏着腰拉了回去，反复几次后艾瑞克失去了耐心，抬手就往查尔斯滚圆的屁股上拍了一掌，成功让几秒前还在扭来扭去的小教授安静了下来。

作为成年人却被打了屁股的认知让查尔斯有些羞愤，但也让他知道了这次艾瑞克并不想点到为止，于是他乖顺地放松下来。天知道他在这三个月来也多想和爱人来一发酣畅淋漓的性爱，他们本来之前就在热恋期，恨不得随时随地来上一发，谁想到竟然忙碌了三个月。他也真的憋坏了。

艾瑞克的手指有些急切地探了进来，查尔斯发出细微的呻吟，他突然想到了什么，后穴骤然夹紧了艾瑞克的手指：“你用的什么润滑？不要告诉我是刚才的身体乳！”

手指被紧紧吮吸的感觉让艾瑞克下体发紧，他曲了曲手指继续扩张： “为什么不呢？”

“看在上帝的份上……润滑油就在旁边的抽屉里……”

“哦，我知道。”艾瑞克附身过来，亲吻落在他的肩上和后颈，“但我觉得你的身体告诉我，比起三个月没用过的润滑油，你还是更喜欢体乳……涂在你身体内外的各个角落。”

“唔……没、没有……”艾瑞克的手指已经增加到两根了，甜腻的身体乳并不是用来做这些事的，但效果却令人惊讶地好。过于快速的扩张带来了丝丝痛感，但长期禁欲的身体在渴求着更多，刚刚释放过的下体也再次抬头。查尔斯对到现在为止只照顾一面的爱抚和不温不火的扩张十分不满足，他只想艾瑞克粗壮的老二直接捅进来，填满他，再大力抽插，磨过他的前列腺让他发出控制不住的浪叫，让快感彻底淹没他。

“够了，艾瑞克，进来。”他声音的在颤抖，俯下身将屁股抬得更高，如同野兽交配的姿势带给他心理上的羞耻和满足。

艾瑞克没再折磨他，三支手指草草扩张了几下，便解开裤子放出他硬得发疼的性器抵在湿滑红润的穴口，磨蹭了几下后满意的看到一张一合的穴口似乎在邀请他进入，更别提查尔斯越发难耐的呻吟处处撩拨着他的理智，他缓慢但片刻不停地插入那水润的小穴，直至囊袋拍在屁股上才停了下来。

查尔斯微张着嘴，被填满的快感让他说不出话来，他将床单攥地一团糟，后穴忍不住地收缩，感受着炽热的肉棒钉在他的体内。

“妈的……你太紧了。”艾瑞克又伸手将几个巴掌落在查尔斯的臀瓣上，同时缓缓地小幅度抽插，“放松点。”

但查尔斯根本听不进去，他能感受到艾瑞克的老二狠狠的碾过体内最敏感的一点，带来爆炸式的快感，打屁股的啪啪声进一步刺激着感官，他觉得自己快射了，就用后面。

“这就要射了吗，真是个小荡妇，我应该每天都这么操你你才不至于这么欲求不满吧？还是说你越操越淫荡？”艾瑞克加大了抽插幅度，引来身下人更激烈的反应，“但我不允许。在我允许之前，不许射出来。”

查尔斯哭着摇头，生理性的眼泪开始掉下：“不要，我不行，求你了艾瑞克，我想射，先让我射一次……”

“不行。”便随着答案的是越发猛烈的抽插，每次都压过前列腺，查尔斯几乎是哭叫了出来。

“放过我，艾瑞克，求你，我忍不住了。”查尔斯胡乱地摇头，想伸手去抚慰濒临高潮的性器，却被艾瑞克不容置疑地按住了手腕，“啊……艾瑞克，艾瑞克，求你……我不该……在这三个月里这么多次拒绝你……我错了，艾瑞克，我应该每晚撅起屁股，自己做好润滑，给你口交……我们在哪里做爱都行……做多少次都行……求你，我想射……”

“……你这个饥渴的小婊子。”艾瑞克不得不承认自己被这些话弄得兴奋无比，虽然他知道自己爱人的脾性，助兴的下流言语不必当真，那求饶的话自然也是被抛到了脑后。

桌上金属手表的细链条突然断下，飞向了床上，紧紧缠绕在查尔斯涨红的性器根部，性器向外吐着淫水，却无法释放。

“啊……”查尔斯俯在床上大口大口地喘息呻吟，眼泪润湿了一大片床单，濒临极限却又无法释放的屈辱让他止不住眼泪。艾瑞克再次开始猛烈地撞击，查尔斯难以抑制地叫出了声。

天哪，窗户开着。查尔斯混乱的大脑中闪过了一个念头。明天泽维尔学院的所有人大概都会觉得他们的校长是个淫荡、欲求不满的假正经，每晚都被男人一下又一下操着屁股。

像是为了惩罚查尔斯的走神，艾瑞克握住他的脚腕，就着下体相连的姿势将他反转过来拉入怀中，坐得更深的体位让查尔斯几乎觉得自己快被捅穿了，性器在两人身体上摩擦，带来阵阵快感，他真的想射，他要撑不住了，但那个该死的链子紧紧锁住他的性器，昭告着何为惩罚。

“想射吗？”艾瑞克在查尔斯耳边问，换来后者含着泪的点头，他接着说：“让我射出来，就让你射。”

“唔……”思维还没跟上，身体就已经开始动了，停下的操弄让肉穴饥渴万分。查尔斯上下动着身体，肉棒一次又一次地破开穴口整根没入，但速度越来越慢。

“我好累，艾瑞克，我没力气了……”查尔斯撒娇似的说，带着哭腔。

“相信你一定还记得我之前说过什么。”

“……什么……”查尔斯有些迷茫，他的老二还是硬得发痛，但快感的顶峰似乎在慢慢消散，明明差一步就能攀上去，他不想让还没有得到的快感溜走——【我会让你哭着求我操你的】——是这句，是这句，查尔斯感觉羞耻地快疯了：

“求你，艾瑞克，求你操我……狠狠地操。”说着，眼泪也真的流了下来。

“如你所愿。”一个猛烈的顶胯让查尔斯尖叫起来，消散中的快感又聚集了起来。艾瑞克不断地向上顶，变着方向顶弄着腺体，查尔斯像小船那样颠簸不已，尖叫着夹紧了艾瑞克的窄腰。

“艾瑞克——我，我——让我射——啊……”

咬着牙冲刺了几下之后，艾瑞克将白浊悉数射进了查尔斯的穴道内——他根本就没想着戴套，一心想让爱人吃下自己的精液——金属链终于松开，查尔斯瞬间就高潮了，在没有任何触碰的情况下。一股股的白浊射在了两人胸口，收紧的后穴挤出了艾瑞克最后一些精液。

查尔斯被快感淹没了，只能依稀感觉到什么东西射进了他的后穴，他在几分钟内都处于失神状态，后穴还吞着肉棒，温顺地被艾瑞克抱在怀里，享受着事后的温存。

艾瑞克偏过头找上了查尔斯的唇，没有任何阻碍地探了进去，挑逗着口腔内的敏感点。查尔斯无力地靠在爱人身上，给予了微弱的回应，他被吻的舒服极了，发出小动物般的呻吟声。

缠绵许久双唇终于恋恋不舍地分开。“你个混蛋……我差点以为我要死在床上。”小教授抱住磁控者，“说好不绑的。”

“我只说了不绑手，亲爱的。”

“……所以说你个混蛋！天，你没带套……就那么射了进去。”查尔斯终于感受到了肉穴内的异常，不快地呻吟，想坐起来。

艾瑞克拉住了他，又将他按回肉棒上： “我在想你能不能给我们生个小宝宝，所以别动，别让它流出来。”

“当然不行！”湿软的后穴又被插入的感觉让查尔斯皱了皱眉，更令人不安的是插入的东西似乎有再变硬的趋势，“艾瑞克，不要再来了，我真的累了。”

“噢……好吧。”艾瑞克不舍地蹭了蹭，退出了查尔斯的身体，“反正来日方长不是么，我记得十几分钟前这个小荡妇说要和我做爱，不论在哪，不论什么时候都可以。他还会自己润滑，自己撅起屁股等操……”

“我该让你忘了这些的，用我的能力。”查尔斯脸红了，但语调还是强做镇静。

“那你早该在刚才控制我，解开绑着你的金属链的。”艾瑞克抱起查尔斯走向浴室，准备好好清理一下被自己玩弄得一塌糊涂的爱人。

“……哼……”又累又困的x教授决定不和万磁王多费口舌，他安心地睡了过去，在爱人的怀抱里。

毕竟，来日方长，他们还有一辈子可以厮守。

（小彩蛋）

锐雯：“哥夫，听我一句劝，以后想干什么把窗子关好。泽维尔大宅的墙隔音再好，也抗不住窗户大开着。”

艾瑞克：“哦……所以你们听到什么了？”

锐雯：“要不是我跑得快也就被脑了，你不能仗着教授能消除记忆就为所欲为……等等你的笑容为什么突然变态？”

（老万：嘿嘿，这么一想，play的种类又变多了。）

—第一辆车完—


	2. 第二辆车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：承接上一辆车，跳/蛋play，办公室play，以及万年的dirty talk

第二辆车

都说人是有生物钟的，习惯于早起的人就算没有闹钟，到了时间也自然会醒来，更何况还有兢兢业业的闹钟，怎么会睡过头。

这是查尔斯曾经的想法。

直到纵欲夜晚之后的这个早晨，在艾瑞克的怀里醒来，发现已经日上三竿，生物钟？不存在的。

手表的闹钟呢？查尔斯看向桌上，先跃入视野的是躺在床边的手表链，一想到昨晚这个东西发挥了什么作用他就止不住地脸色泛红。至于桌上没了链子的手表，了无生机，大概被没控制好力度的艾瑞克一并给弄坏了。

在心里默默地叹了口气，查尔斯收回了目光。窗外阳光明媚地紧，看上去最少也已经九点了，现在起床的话，也许还赶得上第二节课——他可不想学生们被连放两节课的鸽子，虽然他们可能不上课挺开心的。

但是……

真幸福啊。

幸福到不想起床，就算是X教授也有想任性一下的时候。艾瑞克的胳膊紧紧地环住他，胸口贴在他的背上平缓地一起一伏，温暖的被子裹着两人，阳光透过没关的窗户洒了进来……

哦，窗户，没关的窗户——查尔斯尽力不去想昨晚发生了什么，但无济于事，或者说颇有些不满足，他们三个月终于有了滚做一团的机会，结果也没怎么尽兴就累到不行了——主要是自己太困了，艾瑞克明显像是恨不得做上一晚上的样子。

但现在……听着艾瑞克均匀的呼吸，查尔斯突然萌生了一个想法。虽然这突如其来的想法让他羞耻不已，但他还是小心翼翼地弓起了身体，将手缓缓地向下探去，握住了自己的性器。

有些晨勃迹象的性器半硬着兴奋起来，查尔斯慢慢地拂过自己每一个敏感带，尽量不发出声音地小幅度撸动起来。

在爱人的怀里轻手轻脚地自慰……真的，太刺激了，查尔斯忍不住踡起脚趾，双腿紧绷着，拼命压抑着呻吟和喘息声。艾瑞克就在他后方不到十厘米的地方！随时都会醒来……

查尔斯觉得自己快被汗浸透了，紧张和快感共同撩拨着他的神经，但该死的高潮就是不来。刚醒来的身体并不那么敏感，甚至可以说迟钝，查尔斯有些急了，忍不住加大了动作幅度。

“查尔斯？”

当事人听到自己的名字被吓得浑身一僵，手上的动作也停了下来，好不容易积攒的快感在抚慰的缺失和惊吓下也消退了大半。

艾瑞克没想到一大清早怀中不安分的人就给了自己一个惊喜。他昨晚有意弄坏了手表，搂着早在清洁时就睡过去的教授入了睡，大有将爱人束缚在身边的意思。本来想着早上能一起睡个好觉，没想到被一些奇怪的声响和轻微的动作吵醒，睁开眼就发现了这一幕——

看着查尔斯听到自己的名字后惊讶地张大眼睛，蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，侧身又震惊又委屈地看着自己，蓬乱的棕发下是泛红的脸，带着不满快感溜走的委屈表情，艾瑞克觉得，这觉是没法继续睡了。

“……查尔斯，你在做什么？”艾瑞克压低了声音，明知故问。

“如你所见。”查尔斯又偏过头，把自己缩成一团。

“我所见？我所见到的是可爱的、欲求不满的x教授，大清早在男人怀里悄悄自慰，还忍不住发出声音，吵醒了我。”

“是这样，那又如何？”查尔斯也回击道，“这个恶劣的男人不仅弄坏我的闹钟导致我错过第一节课，还故意惊吓我，把我早上的美好时光都毁了，你说他应该怎么补偿我？”

“哦？”赔偿，艾瑞克笑了，查尔斯无心的反击听起来就像赤裸裸的邀请。

查尔斯也意识到了刚才说的话意味深长，顿时羞红了脸，决定在事态向更难以控制的方向发展之前快点起床，刚准备爬起身来，就被身后的人揽住了腰。

艾瑞克握住了查尔斯的性器，不急不缓地抚慰着，另一只手则滑上了胸前，准确地找到了昨晚被狠狠玩弄过的乳头。

“疼！——”敏感的乳首碰到柔软地床单都有些发痛，更别说手的挑逗了，从胸前一点传来的刺激让他浑身颤抖。但疼痛中伴随着的丝丝快感以及下体传来的兴奋感，这让查尔斯试图阻止艾瑞克的手软绵绵的，根本没有力气。是的，也许他根本就很享受这次早晨服务。

“这是补偿，服务如何，先生？”艾瑞克在查尔斯耳边耳语，“每天早上做爱，这很有帮助。”这话总给人一种微妙的既视感，但查尔斯除了压抑着的嗯嗯声没有回答，更不会去细想，他快高潮了。

感受到查尔斯紧绷地身体越发剧烈地颤抖，艾瑞克手上的动作变得有些粗暴，狠狠地刺激着敏感带，“看起来你挺喜欢的。就这样射吧，亲爱的。”

“嗯……！”查尔斯浑身战栗着，在艾瑞克手中释放了，终于到来的高潮让他很是满足，他在艾瑞克抚慰性的抚摸下喘了会气，感受着高潮的余韵。查尔斯懒散地翻了个身，抱住了艾瑞克，把发热的身体贴上去降温。

“早上好，艾瑞克。”

“早上好，查尔斯。”

一个绵长的早安吻。或许并不应该称之为早安吻，世上的早安吻通常不会这么火热，唇齿相贴，拼命掠夺，直到一方受不住了，呻吟着挣脱这个吻。

“……或许我们该起床了。”查尔斯不得不说自己有些心虚，刚才紧紧相拥时他能很明显地感觉到艾瑞克下身的火热。

果不其然，艾瑞克的表情变得颇为不满，他的手不安分地在怀中的小教授身上游走，一言不发，仿佛在思考什么。

男人的爱抚让查尔斯内心的防线一点点崩塌，他无意识地进一步贴近艾瑞克，贪婪地闻着他身上的味道。哦，去他的，就放那些学生们一早上假吧，他现在真想吻上艾瑞克的唇，继续昨晚的欢愉。

就在查尔斯把想法付诸行动之前，艾瑞克突然开口了：“你起床吧，不是还要给孩子们上课吗？”

“嗯……什么？”查尔斯瞬间怀疑自己听错了，但艾瑞克看着他，灰绿色的眼睛里满是正直，仿佛他才是那个满脑子淫秽的人。

“当然了，我有条件。”艾瑞克挑了挑眉，脸上慢慢浮现出了难得的微笑。

——

我大概是疯了。

我一定是疯了。

查尔斯在心中喃喃自语，操纵着的轮椅也因为主人的分神歪歪扭扭的，险些装上一旁的杉木书柜——虽然腿已经痊愈的差不多了，但以防时不时的失感病状，查尔斯还是偶尔用轮椅出行。

但今天，他并不是因为腿没有完全痊愈而用的轮椅，而是……他没办法装作若无其事地走路。

后穴内强烈的异物感提醒着他自己现在的处境，虽然那个小玩意儿现在还算安静，但是之后会怎样可不好说。

——

“啊……”

查尔斯压抑着喘息，像昨晚一样跪趴在床上，感受着艾瑞克的手指在后穴内不紧不慢的扩张。

我不应该答应他的——查尔斯越想越满脸羞红，怎么能答应这个混蛋，夹着跳蛋去讲课？这……这真的是……太羞耻了。

像是能读到查尔斯在想什么一样，艾瑞克轻笑出声，他心里的坏心思——或者叫情趣的东西——可不少，就看这个传统的富家少爷能做到哪一步了。

但他并不担心，查尔斯总是纵容着他。艾瑞克甚至想过，如果他们因为信念站到了对立面，查尔斯恐怕也永远不会放下对他的爱。当然，他也是一样。

不过想那些假设可真是一点用也没有。查尔斯像猫一样呜咽声将艾瑞克拉回现实，他可怜兮兮的回头，写满情欲的脸红的像是能滴出血来：“艾瑞克……”

艾瑞克听出了他言下的求饶之意，但他不准备停手。一个金属制成的椭圆形跳蛋被抵在查尔斯润滑充分的后穴，粉嫩的小口一开一合，艾瑞克稍一用力，跳蛋便被毫无阻碍地吞了进去。

“唔……”查尔斯皱着眉呻吟着。跳蛋的尺寸不算大，但体内的异物感让他心里有点别扭，更别提还要以这种状态去上课——天哪。

“好了。”艾瑞克抱起浑身瘫软的查尔斯，恋恋不舍地在他手感颇好地屁股上揉了几把，开始“贴心”地帮查尔斯穿裤子，穿戴衣物。查尔斯全身泛红，更别提早已在扩张下半勃的欲望泛着水光。艾瑞克不为所动地替他套上了内裤。

穿戴整齐后，艾瑞克刻意忽略了查尔斯写满渴求和委屈的眼神，给了他一个安慰性的吻，并在对方用尽浑身解数的挑逗下坚定地分开了唇齿，银丝落在查尔斯抿起的红唇上。

老天。艾瑞克觉得自己的裤子实在紧的过分了，但他不是中途放弃的人。

“你这个混蛋。”查尔斯愤愤地说。

“更混蛋在后面呢。”

——

不敢想还有什么更混蛋的事，查尔斯整理心情，操纵轮椅走进了办公室——同时也是给孩子们上课的教室。

“教授——”等得百般无聊的孩子们一看到查尔斯进来，纷纷围了上去，“教授，您早上去哪了？”

“是啊教授，我们问过锐雯老师和汉克老师，他们都不说话，让我们别多问，回去等着。”

老天，真不知道该欣慰还是怎么样。查尔斯一边头疼着自家妹妹和妹夫，一边叫孩子们坐好，开始上课。

“从上节课说起，我们变种人是因为什么获得了异于常人的能力——”第一句话还没说完就猛然变调，后穴内的金属制品毫无征兆地开始震动，刮蹭着前列腺，查尔斯被刺激地全身一颤，无意识地夹紧了双腿。

“……教授？”

“……没事。”查尔斯调整着呼吸，后穴里的震动趋于缓慢，他的右手无意识地扣紧扶手。查尔斯慢慢在围成一圈的孩子中间转动，尝试忽略撩拨着他的神经的快感，继续讲课：“没错，是基因突变。而基因突变的诱因有很多，比如核辐射……”

见鬼，震动越来越强了，这好像真的是个循序渐进的过程。孩子们的眼睛都看着他，听他讲课，而他的后穴内却有一颗不断刺激着前列腺的跳蛋，甚至下身有抬头的趋势，不行——不行……

查尔斯颤抖着手操控轮椅，将自己挪到了办公桌后面，他甚至能感受到之前的润滑油渗出松软的穴口，润湿了他的裤子。他觉得自己已经被操松了，根本夹不住跳蛋，但他更不敢任凭跳蛋滑出体内……

“……抱歉……我不太舒服，先下课，孩子们。”查尔斯甚至有点佩服自己还能说出完整的一句话。  
’  
看着最后一个孩子走出门外关上门，查尔斯彻底绷不住了，趴在办公桌上止不住地颤抖，后穴内的跳蛋变本加厉地在每一个敏感点横冲直撞，舒爽得他想叫出来。

“我看你不是不舒服，是舒服过头了。”始作俑者的声音在耳边响起，他坐在查尔斯的办公椅上，欣赏着自己的杰作。

查尔斯抬起头，湿漉漉的眼睛有些发红，说出的话全是气音：“取出来……嗯……”

滑动办公椅靠近查尔斯，艾瑞克伸手抚摸爱人棕色的小卷发，慢慢滑下抚上他滚烫的脸，恶趣味地捏着：“我们原本约好的是什么？不是要夹着跳蛋直到上完这节课吗？是吗？”

“是……”

“那你怎么能违约呢。”艾瑞克有些夸张地叹了口气，“我原本是打算玩到你射出来为止呢。”

“你！……”查尔斯说不清是恼怒还是羞愤，挣扎着想支起身子。

“我经常来看你上课。”艾瑞克突然伸手揽住了查尔斯，舔舐着他敏感的耳垂，在他耳边低语，“我才是你最好的学生，你那一套理论我学得很透彻，让我来给他们讲都没问题。但我还是会来听你的课，看着你，想象你在给孩子们上课的时候屁股里夹着跳蛋，被狠狠地欺负着，最后忍不住射在裤子里，羞耻又难堪的样子。其实你比我兴奋多了，你就喜欢这样不是吗。”艾瑞克说着打在了查尔斯的屁股上，后者爆发出一声满含情欲的啜泣。

“不是吗？”艾瑞克又逼问了一遍。

“是……是的……”查尔斯小声啜泣着，刚才那一掌让他兴奋地难以自持，高昂地性器甚至开始吐出淫液，“操我，艾瑞克……就在这里……我想要你。”

“办公室？不错的场景。”艾瑞克吻了吻查尔斯的眼角，便将他向下按去，“但首先，你要为你的违约行为做出补偿。”

查尔斯顺从地滑下轮椅，跪在艾瑞克脚边，颤抖着解开他的裤子，被一层布料包裹地性器呼之欲出。查尔斯舔了上去，隔着布料勾勒着形状，男人的气息充满了他的口鼻。不一会口水和性器的前液便混在一起彻底染湿了内裤。

他小心翼翼地咬住布料向下拽去，艾瑞克的欲望便弹出来打在他在脸上。查尔斯侧过头舔舐了几下铃口，沿着脉络向下舔去，最后温暖湿润的舌头划过囊袋。

艾瑞克突然伸手扣住了他的下巴，逼他张开了嘴，将性器在红润的嘴边磨蹭。查尔斯明白了爱人的意思，试探地、一点一点地含了进去。他确实没什么经验，一般都是艾瑞克给他咬，过于慢的节奏实在让忍了许久的艾瑞克忍不住了。他按住查尔斯的头，开始在他柔软的口腔内横冲直撞起来。

铃口一直顶到了口腔深处，逼的查尔斯无法呼吸，反射性的吞咽只是让性器进的更深，查尔斯呻吟着，唾液和淫液一同滴下下巴，不安分的舌头给了艾瑞克很好的刺激。折磨没有持续太久，很快艾瑞克就释放在他的嘴里，整个口腔里都是艾瑞克的味道和遗留的白色液体，有一些从依旧张开的嘴角流下，粘在深色的衬衫上，格外醒目。

“查尔斯，抱歉……”艾瑞克抬起袖子擦掉了查尔斯嘴边的精液，查尔斯眨了眨眼，将口中的白浊悉数咽了下去。

这明显让艾瑞克有些震惊，他可没想到这个富家少爷比他想象的大胆多了，也……放荡多了，后者难耐地扭动着，由于艾瑞克潜意识对金属跳蛋的操控一直没有停下，一波波的快感又撩人又让人欲求不满，他需要更……大的，更激烈的。

查尔斯一边啄着艾瑞克的脸颊，一边迫不及待地解开对方和自己的衣服，口中的呻吟和哀求像猫叫一样甜腻。

艾瑞克抱着他站了起来，在对方的惊呼下将他摁在了办公桌上，两手抓住查尔斯的双腿按向桌上，现在他根本就是一个任人肆虐的姿势。艾瑞克扶住阴茎，直接插了进去，顶到了体内还在震个不停的跳蛋，但他没有停下，一个挺身插到了最深处，囊袋拍打在查尔斯的臀瓣上。

“啊——”查尔斯几乎是同时尖叫出声，他在艾瑞克插进来的瞬间就射了，白灼洒在自己胸前，期待已久高潮令他浑身颤抖，绞紧了后穴。

但艾瑞克没给他喘息的时间，他立刻凶猛地耸动起腰部，尺寸可怕的性器在甬道内来回抽插，一下一下地顶得更深，查尔斯哭叫起来，湿热紧致的后穴紧紧咬着艾瑞克，不断收缩。快感在艾瑞克脑海中炸开，不管做多少次，查尔斯总是能让他疯狂，他的身体总是如此美好，如此淫荡。艾瑞克挺动着，查尔斯的屁股被拍打地殷红，他几乎要滑出去了，办公桌不够宽。于是艾瑞克扣住他的腰，配合着耸动的频率撞击着。

“艾瑞克，慢点，慢点——”查尔斯啜泣着祈求着，他又硬了，尽管上一次高潮就在不久前。

艾瑞克放慢了频率，九浅一深地戳刺着，查尔斯发出舒服的呻吟和喘息，伸手想要触碰到爱人。艾瑞克低喘一声，不顾后穴的挽留，将性器艰难地拔了出来，合不拢的小口收缩着，流出的淫液打湿了桌子。

没等查尔斯抱怨，艾瑞克就将他拉起来翻过了身——个子娇小的爱人有时候还是很方便的——让他背向站在自己前面，阴茎在穴口处蹭了蹭便毫无阻碍地又插了进去。

查尔斯又哼叫起来，失而复得的快感让他腿软到站不稳，只能撑着办公桌勉强站立，身后的艾瑞克依旧扣着他的腰，毫不客气地顶起腰来。查尔斯身高不及对方，只能堪堪踮着脚尖，靠插入体内的性器维持平衡，这个体位顶的太深了。

艾瑞克眯了眯眼，他突然想起了一个被忽视很久的东西。本被挤进最深处的金属跳蛋突然开始向后退，围着插入的性器震动着甬道内壁，突然被撑开的触感令查尔斯惊恐万分却又无法逃脱，而下一秒跳蛋就准确地顶上了他的前列腺。

“啊——”

查尔斯哭叫出来，过分的快感令他身前的阴茎勃勃跳动。跳蛋停在腺体处不断刺激，而身后的艾瑞克也开始了最后的冲刺，查尔斯哭喊着高潮了，精液一股股地喷薄，射了一办公桌。

艾瑞克在收紧的甬道中顶弄了几下，快感袭过全身，精液全部射在温热的后穴内。

查尔斯虚弱地喘着气，几乎要摊在地上，但艾瑞克的性器还是顶着他，将他钉在怀中，啃咬着后颈的软肉。

“放我……放我下来……”查尔斯哼着气音，对方不舍地将性器退出他的体内，啵的声响让查尔斯羞耻万分，他被放了下来，顺势趴在了办公桌上，身下就是自己刚刚射出的东西。

“我要被折腾死了……你来清理。”喘了好一会，查尔斯这才哼哼着宣告自己的不满。

艾瑞克则正在擦拭自己身上的痕迹，闻言转过头说：“没问题，那在我穿好衣服之前，先自己把跳蛋弄出来。”

那个折磨自己的罪魁祸首？查尔斯羞愤极了，但还是不想它继续留在自己体内，于是认命般地伸手到后面——“不要用手。”艾瑞克的声音适时响起。

“什么——？”查尔斯难以置信地眨了眨眼，手却鬼使神差地收了回来，“这，不可能的……我做不到。”

“亲爱的，你大可以试试。放松身体……”

放松，是的，放松。查尔斯尽量放缓呼吸，让那个难以启齿的地方的肌肉不再那么紧绷，卸力的瞬间，他就感觉到温热的液体顺着大腿根流了下来……随之而出的，还有那个小小的、光滑的金属品。

查尔斯颤抖着捂住脸，不知是因为成功的喜悦还是因为害羞，不过当艾瑞克附身过来抱住他时，倒是很明显得听到了不符合身份的咒骂。

……但这一点，也让艾瑞克觉得可爱又迷人。

“……你个混蛋……哼……”

“是啊，是会陪你一辈子的混蛋。”

——

【不明所以的小彩蛋（其实只是写到一半突然笑出声的一个脑洞）】

“我经常来看你上课。”艾瑞克突然伸手揽住了查尔斯，舔舐着他敏感的耳垂，在他耳边低语，“我才是你最好的学生，你那一套理论我学得很透彻，让我来给他们讲都没问题。但我还是会来听你的课，看着你，想象……”

“什么？你全都学懂了？”查尔斯突然打断了他的话，“那你为什么不来当老师？”

“emmmmm这是因为……”

“别说了，明天开始这节课就由你来带了。”

“可是我……”

“只有半天时间准备了，你快回去写写教案什么的吧。”

“但是……”

“不做了不做了。”

“？？？？？？？”


End file.
